


Two of a Kind

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: AU. When 8 month old William’s regular doctor has an emergency, they meet his replacement Dr. Felicity Smoak and Oliver isn’t sure who is more smitten with the cute doctor, William or himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this into a series. Its going to be 90% fluff if arrowverse insist on making Oliver and felicity’s lives full of despair I’m gonna write some cute family stuff. I also really miss kid William and I wish they would bring him back
> 
> For jo who asked for this months ago.

He takes the flight of stairs two at a time, William is securely in his arms, squealing in delight every time they bounce up the stairs. His 8 month old so much as claps when Oliver lands on the landing to the final flight of stairs, thinking his father was playing a game, and not almost 20 minutes late for their appointment. Oliver has never been more grateful for his job as a firefighter right now, running the four flights of stairs to get to the pediatric floor in the hospital, and not breaking much of a sweat.

 

“Sorry, bud.” Oliver places a soft kiss on his now pouting son’s head. William not at all pleased that the bouncing has stopped. “We’ll go to the park after this, I promise.”

 

Oliver tugs the strap of the baby bag tighter on his shoulder, as he navigates through the busy waiting room, the sounds of cries, laughter and overly loud PA system filling the busy floor. Oliver smiles apologetically at the little old lady with a laminated name tag reading ‘Anna’ at reception, who is already shaking her head knowingly. 

 

“Only 20 minutes late, that’s a new record for you, Mr. Queen.” She teases, offering him  clipboard. 

 

Oliver looks down at the consent form and grins when he sees Anna already scribbled in that they arrived at 11:00 oppose to the actual time of William’s appointment. “I always knew you had a soft spot for us, Anna.”

 

“You’re lucky this little guy is so cute.” Anna teases waving at William who only buries his face into his father's shoulder, the sight of all the people making the baby nervous. “You are also lucky that Dr. Henderson had a family emergency so one of his fellows will be taking over his caseload today.”

 

Oliver frowns at the latest revelation, William is suppose to get his eight month checkup and a few of his booster shots. It took William ages to warm up to Dr. Henderson, the little old man luckily having the patience of a saint. But someone new, doesn't sit with either Queen.

 

“What's a fellow? Is that like an intern? I don't want my son to be a pin cushion.”

 

Anna only laughs, “oh no, fellows are doctors specializing. She's been out of med school at least 4 years, Dr. Smoak is one of the best. William is in great hands, I promise, Mr. Queen.”

 

Oliver suspects she would say just about anything to appease nervous parents but hearing that had somewhat lessens his worry. Only a little though.

 

Oliver rubs William back, he can feel the way his son tenses almost as though he knows that he's not going to see his regular doctor, the little old man resembling Santa Claus anymore. 

 

“Let's go, bud.” Oliver whispers to his son, pressing a kiss on the crown of William’s head. He nods at Anna who only smiles encouragingly as she points them to the doctors office, the woman familiar with William’s shyness. 

 

Oliver steps into the office clearing his throat when he sees a petite woman dressed in a lab coat, her blonde hair tied in one and her back to them as her fingers move across her tablet in rapid speed.

 

“Dr. Smoak?.” Oliver calls out cautiously, William’s face still buried in his neck.

 

When the doctor spins around, Oliver is greeted with a dazzling smile, glasses perched on a freckled filled nose and warm blue eyes.

 

‘Dr. Felicity M. Smoak, MD’ is written neatly across the breast pocket of her crisp white lab coat.

 

“Mr. Queen! Nice to meet you.” The young doctor greets brightly holding out her hand to Oliver.

 

“Oliver..” Oliver stutters out embarrassingly, “uh...Mr. Queen is my father.” 

 

Felicity quirks at his stutter, but then turns her focus on William, “now who is this little...oh hello!”

 

Oliver looks down at his son and is surprised that William is not burying his face into Oliver’s neck as before but instead his son is staring slack jawed at Dr. Smoak.

 

He turns his head to Oliver eyes wide then back at the doctor, he has the same look on his face like the first time he tasted ice cream. Thea, Oliver’s sister gave William a tiny lick of ice cream from the top of her finger and Oliver was certain that his son was going to collapse in his excitement at the taste, and now William was equally smitten with his new doctor.

 

“Hello, William. How are you today?” Dr. Smoak asks warmly as she gestures for Oliver to bring him over to the examination table. William’s eyes following her every move.

 

“We call him Will.” Oliver supplies, and despite saying his name, his son still has not torn his gaze away from the good doctor.

 

Oliver sits William in the paper covered exam table and his son just sits pin straight, little hands in his lap as he stares at Felicity.

 

“He's normally more chatty than this.” 

 

Oliver offers when Dr. Smoak pulls out her stethoscope. She only responds that some kids get quiet around strangers, Oliver is about to point out that his son tends to  _ cower _ around doctors especially at the first sight of a stethoscope. But to Oliver’s utter amazement when Dr. Smoak gently raises William’s shirt and presses her stethoscope to his chest his son practically  _ preens _ . 

 

William releases a little sigh and Dr. Smoak smile widens. “Well he's certainly a happy baby. Good job dad.”

 

Her words barely registers cause William reaches out to the doctor’s hand that's holding the stethoscope his little finger hooking around the doctor’s finger, he then  _ flutters _ his eyes at her, “Hi.”

 

“Oh my god.” Oliver mutters as the doctor laughs loudly.

 

His son is  _ flirting  _ with his doctor. Oliver has been trying to get him to talk for weeks now and ‘Hi’ is the only thing William is about to pronounce.

 

“Oh my.” This time Felicity can't hold back her own laughter, she moves the round end of the stethoscope to left side of William’s chest and his son sighs again in what Oliver can only describe as delight.

 

William’s tiny hand is still resting on Dr. Smoak’s forearm, he pats it lightly sending her a two tooth smile. 

 

“I don't know what's come over him.” Oliver supplies still unable to believe his son's antics.

 

William suddenly leans forward and Oliver is just about to catch him in case he topples over but William is only wanting to put his head on the doctor’s forearm. He nuzzles her arm, his blue eyes never leaving the doctor’s face as he gazes up at her.

 

The doctor giggles lightly and rubs William’s back soothingly earning another pleased sigh, “he's certainly an affectionate baby, usually at this age they tend to be more clingy to mom and dad.”

 

“It's just me.” Oliver blurts out, he has no clue why he chose to tell this to an essentially random stranger, his ears turning red, now worried that the cute doctor might think that  _ he _ is flirting with her too. 

 

“Well you’re doing a great job.” She says encouragingly turning her gaze away from William to flash Oliver a bright smile, and Oliver suddenly has the urge to nuzzle her hand too. 

 

She turns her head back to William, “let's test those little muscles of yours William, see if you’re gonna be as strong as your daddy.” 

 

Her words give Oliver pause, and he begins to wonder if the attraction both he and clearly his son have for the cute doctor is mutual. But William pulls Oliver away from his thoughts like always when Dr. Smoak pulls him to his feet, William bounces excitedly like he usually does but he takes the stability from the doctor's hands and purposely walks towards her all the way to the edge of the exam table. He is nowhere ready to stand on his own much less walk, but he’s been doing that for a few weeks now which makes Oliver even more excited for his son to start walking on his own.

 

Dr. Smoak is out right laughing now and that only seems to make William smile even wider, he  _ finally _ looks across at Oliver, and if he wasn't so amused Oliver would have been offended that his son all but forgot him. But William looks at his father eyes fluttering close as he buries his face against the doctor’s hand sighing  it content, Oliver has never seen his son happier, and with a complete stranger too.

 

When the doctor turns to look at Oliver to see his expression though William raises his small pudgy hand and gently taps the doctor's face to gain her attention. 

 

“Hi.” He says softly, pudgy little fingers practically caressing the doctor’s face.

 

“Why, hello William.” Felicity chuckles lightly.

 

William tilts his head to left and  _ gazes _ back at Dr. Smoak, one hand gripping her fingers, the other lightly patting her cheek, “Hi.”

 

“He can continue doing that with you  _ forever.”  _ Oliver explains with a laugh when Dr. Smoak returns the greeting in kind and William parrots her.

 

“He’s certainly charming.” Dr Smoak says with a laugh as she continues to do her examination. She raises William’s arms presses lightly against his tummy, tickling each time she does a test and earning loud giggles in return.

 

His son is completely enamoured with the cute doctor, and Oliver is not ashamed to say that so is he. 

 

Dr. Smoak gently eases William to sit into the examination table. William begins kicking rapidly as he sits on the edge of the table. Oliver is still hovering nearby but for the first time ever his son has no interest in making sure he’s there. Instead William’s full attention is focused on his doctor and Oliver does not blame his son in the slightest.

 

Dr. Smoak pulls out a long instrument that looks a bit like a hammer and he braces himself waiting for William to react, but as she lightly taps against William’s elbows, knees and back of his ankles, she makes a small popping noise each time the instrument connects with William’s joints and his son gives a big belly laugh each time.

 

“Alright, Dad. Let’s see how much this big guy weighs.” Dr Smoak says brightly gesturing for Oliver to take William over to the small scale. But when she tries to walk away William whines loudly and grabs hold of her stethoscope.

 

“Oh!” She says in surprise, grabbing hold of the stethoscope before it is yanked from around her neck. William releases his hold and stretches his hand out to her eagerly, clearly demanding to be picked up.

 

Dr. Smoak looks at him in surprise then back at a sheepish Oliver, “usually the kids are more attached to their parents and I have to coax them to talk to me, this has never happened before.”

 

“Yea he’s typically shy around strangers.” Oliver confessed slightly confused as well, “even Dr Henderson who he’s known since he was a newborn he still gets shy around.”

 

“Do I remind him of someone in your family?” Dr Smoak asks curiously. Her fingers gently palpating against William’s soft skin as she continues to examine him.

 

“No. He’s never someone so pretty before.” Oliver says and then blushes crimson.

 

To his surprise though Dr. Smoak only smiles warmly and turns to Oliver, “well William is the cutest baby I’ve seen….his dad isn’t so bad either.”

 

The ball is in your court now, Queen. Time to man up.

 

William seems to grow tired of Oliver taking away all the cute doctor’s attention, cause he suddenly grabs the lapels of Dr. Smoak’s lab coat pulling her to face him.

 

“Oh someone doesn’t like that I’m not paying attention to him.” Dr. Smoak says with a laugh. She gently flicks William’s nose earning a giggle from Oliver’s smitten son. “Is it okay if I pick him up?”

 

She’s clearly asking Oliver, but her eyes have not left William, whose blue eyes are completely fixated on her. Oliver scoffs in return the moment she opens her arms William practically leaps into them, “Yea I’m pretty sure he decided that for himself. Would have disowned me if I said otherwise too.”

 

Dr. Smoak only giggles at Oliver’s comment, and William...well William rests his head on her chest nuzzling her as he gets comfortable. He tucks her hand between his own gripping it tightly and he just then sighs deeply full of content.

 

“You are too cute for words, William Queen.” Dr Smoak remarks fondly as she caresses the back of his head and then his back. She takes him over to the baby scale, Oliver following closely behind. 

 

“C’mon let’s see if you’ve grown since Dr. Henderson has seen you.” Felicity cajoles gently as she eases the now whining baby into the scale.

 

“So according to Dr. Henderson’s notes  William’s next round of vaccines should be in 3 months. Provided that he reaches the appropriate weight and height and looking at these numbers I say he’s already there. Wow William you’re a big boy.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?” Oliver asks worriedly as he hovers over his son. William is none the wise and he’s standing on the baby scale blue eyes still trained on his doctor as he smiles widely, his little fingers gripping Dr. Smoak’s hand tightly.

 

“Oh no not at all.” Dr smoak promises, “he’s exactly where he should be. No need to worry.”

 

“Okay.” Oliver says with a sigh, he looks at her sheepishly, “is it obvious that I’m a first time dad?”

 

Dr. Smoak only smiles warmly in return, “only a bit.”

 

“My ex...William’s mother insisted I was not cut out to do this so I tend to over examine everything I do with him, I’ve never been this anal before.” Oliver confesses, his cheeks then turn a bright shade of red, “and I just told my kid’s doctor my entire life story. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine really.” Dr Smoak laughs, “I think it’s just within my job description for people tell me their life story. You have a healthy and happy baby…”

 

“Flirty too apparently.” Oliver says dryly looking down at his son who is now holding onto Dr. Smoak arm his head resting on her shoulder as he smiles at her and when she  smiles back in return to Oliver horror William rises on his tiny toes and lays a wet kiss on Dr. Smoak’s cheek. “William no! Oh god I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s come over him.”

 

Oliver scoops up his son much to the baby’s protest as William start to cry loudly, burying his face into Oliver’s shirt, little fingers clenching Oliver’s shirt tightly. “I’m so sorry about that.”

 

“It’s okay.” Felicity promises, she takes a step toward them her hand reaching out to rub William’s back soothingly and Oliver is overtaken but the smell of coconuts. 

 

If William had not spun around to look at the doctor Oliver is almost certain he was just about to  _ sniff  _ her. First William  _ kisses _ the doctor and now Oliver almost ends up  _ smelling _ her. She’s gonna have them kicked out of the hospital or worst, issue a restraining order on the both of them.

 

“Hey William, it’s okay.” Felicity soothes, rubbing his back offering a small smile. She suddenly squeals in surprise when William goes diving into her arms startling Oliver, who was busy staring at the pretty doctor.

 

“Wow William, c'mon buddy.” Oliver says with a sigh, but Felicity only shakes her head and bounces William who giggles loudly the only hint of tears are the small tracks on his cheeks.

 

Felicity gently wipes away his tears and William raises his chubby hand to cup her cheek, she in turn giggles and Oliver’s heart flutters at the sound. “You, William Queen are too smooth for your own good.”

 

“I’m so sorry about him.” Oliver says rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

 

“It’s okay,”  Felicity says she suddenly starts shifting in her feet, “my shift ends at 1:00pm if you and William are free I’d be happy to buy you both some ice cream….actually  _ no! _  William can’t have ice cream yet but watermelon sorbet works...I mean if he likes watermelon any fruit sorbet would work… I saw that he’s got his bottom teeth coming out and that helps…”

 

Oliver just gapes at her in surprise, did she just ask out his 8 month old or did she ask  _ him _ out?

 

“And you haven’t said anything...I’ve just made a complete fool of myself.” Felicity remarks her cheeks pink in embarrassment, “let’s just forget I said anything.”

 

“No! Wait no...were you asking William out on a date?” Oliver asks stupidly, then it’s his turn for his cheek to redden in embarrassment. “I mean sorbets for William would imply…”

 

“I was asking  _ you  _ out but I figured you wouldn’t be able to find a sitter on such short notice and I’m totally fine with William coming with us...I didn’t totally read this wrong right? We were flirting earlier before?” Felicity stumbles with her words, “when you spend all your time in a hospital and your patients are usually under the age of six it’s hard to read grown up interactions.”

 

“Felicity…it’s okay.” Oliver tells her calmly, “ugh Dr. Smoak.”

 

“Oh no call me Felicity. I just randomly asked you out which was totally inappropriate and I’m just going to bury myself into the hole I just dug myself into until my next patient arrives.”

 

“Felicity, no...you did not...you did not read wrong I was trying to flirt with you. It’s just...ugh it’s been so long I’m pretty rusty myself.” Oliver says sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck that he knows is red, “I just...I know you aren’t  _ my _ doctor but  _ is _ it appropriate?”

 

“Well I’m filling in for Dr Henderson he’s still William’s doctor and since I am not William’s doctor anymore I was hoping to get to  know William’s Dad a little better.” Felicity remarks her voice shy and uncertain the first time he’s seen her uncertain since they stepped into this room.

 

“William’s Dad would like that a lot.” Oliver says sincerely taking a step towards her, but William seems to have gotten tired of watching them and raises his hands and grabs Oliver’s nose squeezing it hard.

 

Felicity giggles again the sound making Oliver’s heart flutter. “I think William doesn’t like it when you steal my attention.”

 

“Well William is going to have to learn how to share.” Oliver grumbles good naturally.

 

He looks at his son in the eye holding out his hands to him, but unsurprisingly William only buries his head in Felicity’s neck. “C’mon bud Felicity has to work. We’ll see her later I promise. We’re gonna feed the ducks today remember?”

 

At the sound of the ducks William perks up, he looks at Felicity with uncertainty then back at Oliver suspiciously the entire thing making Felicity laugh but Oliver can only shake his head, “I’ll see you later, William.”

 

“Well I’m just gonna leave then.” Oliver says dramatically when William still hasn’t released his hold on Felicity’s lab coat he makes his way towards the door watching his son closely, but William only watches him barely even flinching.

 

“Bye William!” Oliver calls out just as he disappears around the corner, but soon as he is out of sight William breaks out into loud protests.

 

“Thank god. I was kinda worried that he wouldn’t even miss me.” Oliver says only half joking.

 

Felicity only grins when William jumps out of her arms as soon as Oliver is within reaching distance his little head curling into Oliver’s chest fingers gripping Oliver’s shirt.

 

“Aw that’s not true at all.” Felicity says sweetly, she rubs William’s back gently then looks at Oliver her eyes soft,

“I’ll see you later?”

 

Oliver grin widens, “Definitely.”

 

He waves at her tries to get William to wave but his son is having none of that, and he disappears around the door, before Felicity could really contemplate what she just did Oliver pops back into the room looking at her sheepishly, “we didn’t exchange numbers.”

 

“It’s okay. I got yours.” Felicity says raising her tablet with William’s information on it.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s breaking a few rules, Dr Smoak.” Oliver teases.

 

“Only this one time.”

 

They share shy uncertain smiles just as Felicity’s pager goes off. She looks down at the pager and frowns, “sorry it’s one of my patient’s…”

 

“It’s okay, I gotta take this little guy out for some fresh air.” Oliver nods in understanding, “I’ll see you later?”

 

“Definitely.” Felicity says with a nod before she rushes off.

 

Four hours later Oliver finds himself sitting in a packed ice cream parlor, his ice cream all but melted in his cone, William’s face is pink from his sorbet and the seat next to them is empty.

 

Oliver checks his phone yet again, and the lack of text speaks for itself, but he had still hoped she would be running late.

 

When his pager goes off, he rises to his feet tossing his uneaten ice cream in the trash, without so much as a look at the device. He pulls a wet wipe from his pocket and can’t help smile at his messy son, “At least you had fun buddy.  Let’s go see Aunt Thea.”

 

William cheers blowing wet bubbles from his mouth after Oliver wipes away the last of the sorbet. His son is happy he doesn’t know why he though messing with the system they have going would be a good idea anyway


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a multichapter. It’s a cute fluffy fic there may be some drama but honestly I just needed some good fluff to counter the arrow doom and gloom we have been subjected too lately or the past 7 years

“ _Felicity_.” Iris west signs in exasperation wine glass in hand as she drops to her elbows on the kitchen counter to look across at her Felicity. Felicity already knows the speech that’s coming her way, “you stood him up? Why?”

Felicity bites her bottom lip nervously as she swishes the wine in her own glass, “I got pulled into an emergency surgery and I lost track of time, by the time I got out it was already 5 o’clock. I didn’t see the point of even contacting him. What was the point? I may behind on dating etiquette but I’m pretty sure no one wants to see the person that cancels 5 hours after the date.”

“You just _ghosted_ him.” Iris bemoans.

“Technically I didn’t because he never had my number to begin with.” Felicity points out but she can see her best friend is having none of that and felicity tries again. “At least I put my foot out there? You’ve been saying I should be doing that since Jeremy left.”

Iris narrows her eyes, and Felicity grins knowing she has her best friend beat. Iris always seemed more upset with Felicity’s break up with Jeremy than Felicity. But her ex boyfriend got an amazing cardiology fellowship opportunity to work in Germany with his mentor and Felicity can’t blame him for following his dreams.

“Alright fine, but next time actually go on the first date. You can’t meet anyone if you don’t actual making it past the first date.” Iris all but threatens so much as waving a finger at Felicity, there is no bite in her tone but felicity knows her best friend is just concerned for her. After all Jeremy left for his fellowship three years ago when Felicity was ending her internship year.

“I will.” Felicity promises halfheartedly, taking a sip of her wine and ignoring her best friend’s knowing stares.

“You know it won’t hurt to try one of the apps…”

Felicity downs her last of her wine placing it on the counter firmly, “I’m going to bed.”

“Okay. Okay. I’m sorry.” Iris apologizes quickly making her way to Felicity grabbing her arm before she can walk away. “I’ll stop being a nag about this.”

“For tonight.” Felicity remarks dryly but she does not pull away from her friend. “Dinner?”

Iris grins moving to the frozen boxes on the counter, “we’re going gourmet tonight.”

Felicity looks judgmentally at the box of chicken tenders and mini pizzas. “If we’re never going to learn to cook we should at least spring for some healthier pre-cooked meals and stop living like college freshman. Especially as we can afford it now.”

She frowns at the way Iris tries to pull the mini pizza pieces from the paper wrapping but then gives up and tosses it onto the mental tray with a loud bang.

She and Iris met in their dorm’s community kitchen their first year of college, Felicity was up at 2 am studying for her first organic chemistry class and Iris was writing a 1200 word essay that was due the same day. Both women were trying to cook something to eat and study the same time. Felicity burnt her eggos and Iris forgot to put on the oven and had her frozen Mac and cheese basically thawing out for over two hours.

They bonded over their mutual inadequacy in the kitchen and have been best friends for the past decade.

Now 12 years later Iris is senior editor for a local newspaper and Felicity is two months into her pediatrician surgery fellowship. Both women are doing well for themselves and yet neither of them are quite ready to take that next step and live on their own despite the fact that they can more than afford it and their personal lives will eventually call for it.

“Eh being grown ups is overrated.” Iris brushes off as she sticks the two trays into the oven. She spins around to grin at Felicity pouring more wine into each of their glasses.  “Oh I for got to show you my new dress.”

Felicity’s eyebrows raise in interest her glass of wine forgotten. “For work?”

Iris grins impishly tossing her own glass on the counter some of the wine spilling onto a kitchen towel. “Definitely not. C’mon.”

She doesn’t need to ask Felicity twice, another reason she and Iris are such good friends is their love for clothes and shoes. Felicity love for it completely inflicted by Iris early on in their friendship, despite Felicity’s mother saying otherwise.

“It’s red.” Iris supplies devilishly her eyebrows wiggling suggestively. They break out into laughter on walking into Iris’ room.

Felicity though sees a sleek black pair of black heels and she’s making a beeline for it while Iris rummages through her shopping bags. “Oh come to Mama.”

“Iris.” Felicity practically moans, her bare feet already slipping into the shoes. “Iris.”

“I know. I know.” Iris says as she holds out the slim red dress for Felicity to see.

“Barry knows that when you guys finally get married he’s moving in with us and not the other way around right? Cause we can’t reduce our closet by half.” Felicity teases as she walks around the room in the heels. Her bright pink toes a stark contrast to the black.

Iris got engaged to her childhood best friend, Barry a few weeks ago, and both women are still trying to adjust to the inevitable change in their lives. It’s the first time either of them have brought up the fact that eventually they would no longer be roommates.

“He’ll get over it.” Iris brushes off lightly, they both know that’s not the case but Felicity drops it not in the mood to discuss that anyway.  

They get so wrapped up in trying on all of Iris’s new clothes and matching it with some of Felicity’s clothes, neither of them remember the food in the oven. That is until the fire alarm starts blaring through their apartment loudly.

“Fuck.” Felicity all but yells one heel still on and the top part of her dress flutters to her waist.

“Oh no the food.” Iris bemoans and she runs off towards the kitchen sparkling top and sweatpants. Felicity hobbled after her with one her heel not stopping to unbuckle it.

“Felicity the ovens on fire!” Iris all but screams, she waves her hands aimlessly in front of the open oven door as if that will fix it.

“Shit.” Felicity hisses grabbing the nearest kitchen towel and tossing it onto the fire not hearing Iris loud protest until the towel causes the fire to increase in size.  “Iris! What the hell was on that?”

“The wine Felicity! We spilled the bottle earlier! Throw some water on it. How do we stop that damn thing?” Iris screams over the blaring smoke alarm. As she starts to fill a large bowl with water and then throws it into the oven.

“We stop the fire.” Felicity remarks deadpan as she too follows suit and tosses more water into the growing flames.

Suddenly the blaring grows louder and Felicity realizes that the fire alarm has started to go, the fire alarm for the entire building to evacuate just as Iris outs the last of the now burnt food and kitchen towel. Both women look at each other with a wince.

“We should probably put back on our sweats and wait for the fire department. No need for what happened second year of med school.”  Felicity says looking at Iris pointedly as she tosses lone heel to the side.

“Okay, That was entirely Barry’s fault and we didn’t even know you were home that night. You said you were going to stay in the library.” Iris protests, hot on Felicity’s heels as they walk into the bedroom. It’s a conversation they have had over a dozen times and Felicity still won’t let Iris live it down.

“Hey I have seen Barry’s bare ass more than I care for, but I’m a doctor I see baby’s bottoms all the time and at that point of med school I’d seen enough cadaver’s to last a lifetime. It’s the poor firefighters that had to save a bare ass Barry in the dead of winter I feel sorry for.” Felicity says with a cackle.

Iris bites her lip in memory just as there is a loud bang on their front door. She looks across at Felicity sheepishly, “at least nothing burned down this time?”

“Somehow I don’t think the firefighters would see it that way.  We might as well introduce ourselves, this won’t be the last time they see us I’m sure.” Felicity says with a grin, by the time they left their last apartment in Boston they were on a first name basis with a number of Boston’s fire department.

Iris sends one glare at Felicity clearly not seeing the humour in the situation before she turns and pulls open the front door plastering a sheepish smiling. “Good evening gentlemen.”

“Wow. Definitely better than saving old lady Paterson’s cat last night.” The young firefighter even whistles as his eyes trail over Iris’ body.

Felicity leads back against the counter, grin widening as waiting for the inevitable spitfire that is about to fall onto the unsuspected but very much deserving firefighter, but before Iris can release her wrath a loud gruff voice yells from behind the firefighter so much as shoving him.

“Harper get your ass back to  truck and let Tommy know he can cut the alarms!” He barks at the firefighter muttering angrily to himself about rookies.

When he takes off his helmet and runs his hand through his hair Felicity gasps in surprise, “Oliver?”

“Felicity?” Oliver stutters in surprise, his entire demeanour changing so much so he almost drops his helmet, “uh Dr. Smoak...I came to investigate, it looks like...uh are you two ladies okay?”

“Felicity.” Felicity corrects him taking a step towards him. Iris eyes are wide and volleying between Oliver and Felicity. “Oliver I need to apologize…”

“It’s okay.” Oliver replies as he puts his hat back on and Felicity can tell it’s anything but, “I need to check the source of the fire.”

When he moves towards the oven his back to them Iris spins around to look at Felicity her eyes wide. She mouths the words “oh my god” over and and over and gestures to Oliver.

Felicity shakes her head repeatedly refusing to move from her perch next to the counter. Iris gestures widely at Oliver bent over form, it’s not until she starts mimicking slapping Oliver’s ass that Felicity finally is forced to move. She shoves Iris out of the way sending her friend one warning gleam before focusing on Oliver who is still on his hands and knees peering into the oven.

“Oliver, I need to apologize.” Felicity tries again, “I had every intent on meeting with you, but I got called into an emergency surgery and lost track of time.”

“You’re going to have to replace your oven it looks like the fire burnt through some of the wiring.” Oliver explains as he gets to his feet.

Felicity looks at him uncertain if she should push the issue more or not, after all they have only spoke 20 minutes at most before they agreed to go out on a date. Oliver doesn’t owe her anything.

Oliver though takes off his helmet again looks at her sheepishly, “I’m not very good at this dating thing, but I’m pretty sure if someone wants to meet up and can’t they usually send a text or something. If you’re not interested it’s fine too our plans weren’t set in stone.”

“But I did want to meet up!” Felicity insists taking a step towards him, “I just….by the time I got out of surgery it was almost 5 and I felt that was a bit too late to cancel.”

“With anyone else it probably would have been.” Oliver says with a sheepish smile, he gestures with his helmet to his outfit, “except emergencies are kinda of my life. Next time just text no matter the hour.”

“Next time?” Felicity tries to tease him but she sounds more hopeful than anything else.

Oliver’s cheeks pink up in embarrassment, “I mean..would you...if you want…”

“Yes!” Felicity says quickly, her eyes widening in horror when she realizes she answered him before he could ask her, “I’m sorry I jumped the gun there, I shouldn’t have assumed…”

“No! I mean yes, I am...I’m  asking you out.” Oliver says with quickly. He sighs in exasperation but then straights his back and looks at her with utter conviction. “Felicity Smoak would you like to go out with me? Sometime soon...Friday night?”

Felicity grins widely, her fingers tugging on the sleeve of her hoodie lightly, “I’d love it.”

She can see Iris isn’t the corner of her eyes watching them in amusement, clearly trying to hold back her laughter.  But she ignores her nosy best friend and instead focuses on the blue eyed firefighter standing in front of her.

“Good.” Oliver says with a nod, they exchange uncertain smiles when Oliver suddenly starts slapping  his suit “Wait.”

When he unzips the bulky fire suit and  Iris gasps Felicity spins around and glares at her friend before turning back to Oliver who is more focused with trying to find something in one of his pockets.

Felicity can see the grey t-shirt he is wearing is stained with sweat and the hard contours of his pecs are just barely imprinting the t-shirt and she has to grab the counter to steady herself.

When Oliver pulls out his phone in triumphant, blue eyes dancing with delight, Felicity heart flutters. Which is absolutely ridiculous given the fact that she’s known him for five seconds.

“Since you already have my number it only seems fair that I get yours?” He asks offering the phone to her.

“You make a fair point, Mr.Queen.” Felicity flirts as she quickly types in her  number into Oliver’s phone, her smile widening when she sees a toothy smile William smiling back at her.

“William won’t be joining us on Friday.” Oliver says obviously seeing her smile at the picture of his son. He looks at William’s smiling face one last time before he slips his phone back into his pocket.

“Afraid to fight your son for my attention?” Felicity teases.

Oliver though only laughs, “No I prefer not to lose my date’s attention to my eight month old. I know when to pick my battles and that’s one I wouldn’t win.”

“Smart man.”

Oliver smile widens at her words and this time he takes a step towards her, but before he can speak a throat clearing loudly pulls them from their conversation.

“Oh! Oliver this is Iris, my roommate.” Felicity says suddenly standing on Iris’ foot just as her friend reaches out to shake Oliver’s hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Oliver says pleasantly, just as his pager goes off, he looks at Felicity apologetically, “sorry I have to take this.”

“We probably pulled you away from you job long enough.” Felicity says in understanding, shoving Iris when her friend coughs out “we”

Her heart flutters when Oliver takes her hand and squeezes it gently, just before he zips backup his suit and places it back on his head.

“I’ll see you on Friday?” Felicity asks with slight uncertainty.

“I’ll see you on Friday, Dr. Smoak.” Oliver says with a nod he tips his hat at both Felicity and Iris before he leaves the room.

“Oh my God!” Iris practically gasps as she slaps Felicity on the arm repeatedly, “you didn’t tell me how hot he was? Or that he was a firefighter.”

“I told you he was cute, and I didn’t know about the firefighter thing.” Felicity points, she breathes out deeply.

“Damn.” Iris repeats and fans herself dramatically, “You ghosted _him_?”

Felicity rolls her eyes, “I told you I lost track of time. Look I don’t want to make a big deal about it. Who knows the date may crash and burn much like our dinner.”

“No Felicity don’t do that. Don’t try to predict the outcome of something before it happens and then sabotage yourself.” Iris bemoans, dropping dramatically onto the counter in front of Felicity.

“I do not…”

“Ray Palmer.” Iris calls out holding out a finger, “cute a little dorky but that works perfect for you and you said he was too involved in his work.”

“He was!” Felicity protests, “He was just starting up his company, I was in my final year of residency we would have never been able to make it work.”

“Kurt, the cute OB nurse?”

“Couldn’t handle the fact that I was a doctor and making more money than him.” Felicity counters and she can see she won that particular battle because Iris only nods, her friend no doubt remembering she didn’t even like Kurt to begin with.

“Okay, I’ll give you that. Just promise me you will give this one a chance beyond the first date?” Iris begs, “or at least sleep with him cause damn that would be a missed opportunity.”

“Iris!” Felicity all but shouts scandalized at her friend before she tosses a kitchen towel at her face.

“Oh don’t play that innocent act with me Felicity Smoak, I know very well unmentionable things were going through your head when your firefighter started undoing that zipper.”

“He’s not _my_ firefighter.” Felicity protests not even bothering lie about her attraction to Oliver, and attraction that increased tenfold the moment he walked into their apartment dressed from head to toe in his uniform. She had thought his jeans and shirt in the hospital was attractive but that was nothing compared to his uniform.

Felicity sighs and shakes her head free of those thoughts, she’s getting into her head too much too soon.  When she went on a limb and asked Oliver out she promised herself she will not overthink it and just go with the flow.

“I don’t know Felicity, he seems pretty smitten with you.” Iris points out eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Felicity rolls her eyes, “we talked for five seconds and before that I was taking care his son.”

“No seriously, he couldn’t take those baby blues off of you and you already met his son. Felicity.”

“I didn’t meet his son. I was William’s doctor there is a difference. Look you are jumping way ahead of yourself. If I had gone out on that date with him I wouldn’t have even told you about it.”

Felicity points out with no remorse, her best friend means well but she’s too nosy for her own good. Which is why Felicity vouches to only wait till she’s gotten to at least date three before she even mentions the date to Iris.

“Well I know about this one so you have to tell me everything.” Iris insists as she shows Felicity her phone screen with various restaurants.

Felicity makes a pick and continues their conversation without missing a beat, “you enjoy my failed dates way too much.”

“Don’t say that!” Iris insists, “it won’t go great if you think like that. Now come on we gotta choose an outfit that will light your firefighter on fire.”

Felicity groans at the awful pun but allowing Iris to pull her towards her bedroom yet again, “this is only the beginning of the terrible puns isn’t it?”

“We gotta make sure he’s _Smoak’d_.” Iris continues with a cackle.

Felicity sighs knowing there is no point in trying to stop her, she does find herself laughing at her best friend's poor puns and the little flutter in her stomach increase when she thinks about Oliver Queen


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, with Christmas and the Timeless movie I got distracted. But I am back now and I hope to keep updates kinda frequent.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and still following after all this time.

 

_ I need to know where we are going. I’m running late at the hospital and I’m gonna have to meet you there. _

 

Oliver looks down at the text and frowns at the sudden change of plans. They had been texting back and forth  for the past few days, and Oliver is amazed at how easily conversation has flown.

 

**_Is that your way of saying you’re gonna stand me up again?_ **

 

He teases back easily, they have been doing a lot of that, flirting and Oliver teasing Felicity about standing him up the first time, he’s also learned that Felicity is  _ very _ competitive. They both are which has led to some interesting conversations and Oliver can’t wait to finally talk to her in person. For more than five minutes that is.

 

_ We’ve been over this, one time is not a habit so you can’t assume. _

 

_ Fess up, where are we going? _

 

**_The sushi place on Albert and 8th street._ **

 

_ Oh that’s one of my favs. _

 

Oliver grins proudly at himself, she’s mentioned it a few times over the past few days and he was able to get reservations easily enough.

 

**_I’ll see you in a hour?_ **

 

Felicity responses with a dozen thumbs up emojis along with wide teeth smiling emojis Oliver only laughs in return.

 

“Da!” William suddenly yells loudly arms raised as he calls out to his father eagerly reminding Oliver of his presence. He only recently started calling out to Oliver, and each time Oliver hears it his heart melts.

 

“Hey buddy, what do you think, tie or no tie?” Oliver asks William seriously holding out the light blue tie for William to see.

 

William stretches out his arms eagerly for the tie and the minute he grabs the silk material he puts it in his mouth little teeth digging into it and staining the tie with drool.

 

“I guess that’s a no on the tie.” Oliver says with a laugh, he looks down at his outfit and frowns, “is it too much? Should I forget the jacket too?”

 

William babbles accordingly tie in his mouth and another hand stretched out to Oliver. He leans forward too much and goes toppling over, he breaks out into laughter but then rolls over to sit upright again, the tie still in his hand.

 

“I completely agree we don’t want Felicity to think I’m being a stuck up with a suit.” Oliver conversely easily as he takes off his suit jacket and tosses it onto a nearby couch. 

 

William grins at the tie in his hand tossing it to the side and claps when Oliver tosses the jacket to the side clearly mimicking his father. Oliver laughs wholeheartedly taking a closer step to his bed watching in amusement as William tries his darndest to crawl quickly towards him.

 

“I didn’t realize you had such strong feelings about the jacket.” Oliver teases his son holding out his hand so William can grab it and pull himself to his feet.

 

The moment that William is upright however he flings his little body towards Oliver falling into Oliver’s chest. Oliver laughs placing a kiss on William’s little round head. “Do you think I’m overthinking things, Bud? She can’t stand me up twice right?”

 

“She should if that’s what you’re planning on wearing.” An unimpressed voice calls out from the doorway.

 

William on hearing the familiar voice turns his body all the way around Oliver and screams in glee on seeing his aunt Thea by the doorway. His little body would have gone diving head first to the ground if Oliver didn’t have such a strong hold on his son.

 

“I’ll have you know William is an excellent accessory.” Oliver replies his tone going a little higher and mocking his sister, who is not at all impressed at his imitation  of her. 

 

“Willy Wonka, tell your daddy that he looks like the dude that overslept before his first  _ job _ interview and not a first date. His date is gonna take one look at him and  _ run.”  _ Thea taunts, pressing a kiss on William’s round belly earning laughter from at least  _ one _ Queen boy.

 

Oliver scowls at his sister until he looks down at his drool stained shirt, he sighs in exasperation, “I was not planning on wearing this.”

 

“Oh no, you were, it’s just William saved you from that terrible decision.” Thea declares she raises her hand to William who grins and slaps her hand awkwardly in delight.

 

Thea walks over to Oliver’s closet and starts rummaging around, all the while holding William back from grabbing onto Oliver shirts, until she pulls out a light blue short sleeve shirt.

 

She walks over to Oliver and slaps it against his chest, “wear this it brings out the colour of your eyes and apparently girls really like that about you. Black jeans no jacket. It’s the middle of summer, you look casual enough to seem like you actually tried and not that your teenage sister helped you get dressed.”

 

Oliver scowls again, but follows her instructions nonetheless and buttons up the light blue shirt. He disappears into the adjacent bathroom, chuckling at Thea’s one sided conversation with William, although Williams reacts accordingly  it almost seems like he’s conversing with her even if nothing is coherent.

 

A few minutes later Oliver walks out of the bathroom arms apart as he looks at his sister expectantly, “well, do I meet the Thea Queen seal of approval?”

 

“Obviously, because I chose the entire outfit.” Thea says with a roll of her eyes, she walks towards Oliver, eyes narrowing critically as she takes in his frame. “Your Daddy cleans up nice doesn’t he Will? If only we could do something about that face.”

 

Oliver huffs in exasperation, while Thea runs her fingers through his hair messing it up slightly, “but alas I can’t work miracles.”

 

“You’re a riot.” Oliver remarks deadpan.

 

“William thinks so, don’t you Willy Wonka?” Thea asks and then proceeds to blow a raspberry on her nephews neck and William breaks out in loud baby giggles.

 

“See, someone loves me.” 

 

Oliver rolls his eyes and places a kiss on his sister’s forehead and then William how the rubs his hand against Oliver’s scruff, the baby always loving the rough contours against his skin. “Make sure he goes to bed on time, no boys…”

 

“Don’t do drugs. Don’t drink. Stay in school.” Thea cuts him off with a drawl, “you sound like a PSA commercial.”

 

Oliver glares at her, “just don’t keep him up too late.”

 

“Aye aye captain.” Thea salutes her brother and takes William’s little hand and mimics a salute as well.

 

“Be good for Aunty Thea, okay?” Oliver whispers to his son  just before he kisses him one last time. 

 

He’s about to remind his sister again, but Thea only shoves him towards the door, “Ollie just go already, if he realizes you’re leaving he’s going to start to get fussy. Have fun. Remember be safe. No glove no love, Ollie!”

 

“ _ THEA _ .” 

 

Oliver glares at her but he can see that she is distracting William at the moment and now is the time for him to slip out before his son notices. By the time he gets to his car he’s still annoyed with his sister, even though he knows she’s only doing that to ruffle his feathers. She’s eighteen years old and far more focus than Oliver ever was at that age and he  _ knows  _ he has nothing to worry about but he’s always going to worry about his little sister. 

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later Oliver is sitting the little Japanese restaurant his phone face up on the table and his palms  sweating as he stares at the little smilie emoji on his screen.

 

He might have been disappointed when Felicity stood him up the previous week but he feels like this second chance they got  was for the better. They got to know each other a little bit more than the short brief exchange in the hospital. In theory it  _ should _ make this date less nerve wracking but at the minutes ticks by Oliver feels his entire body pulsing with anxiousness.

 

“Oliver?”  A soft voice calls out cautiously pulling Oliver away from his thoughts.

 

He looks up and a smile blossoms on his face, Felicity is dressed in a soft green summer dress her blonde hair is no long in the pony but blonde curls are framing her face and her glasses are nowhere to be seen and Oliver can see warm blue green eyes staring back at him.

 

“Felicity, Hi.” He quickly gets to his feet and offers his hand to her. 

 

They shake hands awkwardly, Felicity biting her lip when she looks away and Oliver has to be hold back a groan at his own awkwardness. He quickly steps forward and pulls out Felicity’s seat for her.

 

“I haven’t ordered yet I was not sure what you would have wanted to drink.” Oliver explains quickly trying to gloss over the awkwardness.

 

“I won’t say no to a white wine.” Felicity explains with a smile.

 

Her smile seems to settle the nervous fluttering in Oliver’s stomach just a little. He raises his hand to signal for the waiter, and they go through the typical process of ordering drinks and dinner chatter flowing easily as they try to decide what they want to try. 

 

They both learn that they are equally enthusiastic for food. Sushi being one Felicity’s favourites which is why Oliver chose this restaurant in the first place. 

 

Once the wine has been poured though and they are awaiting their food, they fall into an awkward silence. Felicity plays with the rim of her wine glass avoiding eye contact with Oliver and Oliver feels like the biggest douche for not saying anything.

 

“Did you…”

 

“Are there…”

 

They both start off at the same time and break out into laughter, Oliver gestures for Felicity to go first and she smiles shyly teeth sinking into her lower lip which is coloured bright pink.

 

“I forgot what I was going to say.” Felicity says with a soft embarrassed giggle, just as she takes a sip of her wine.

 

He is saved from trying to get the conversation going when the waiter brings their first sushi rolls. Felicity’s excitement making Oliver laugh.

 

“I love the crunchy ones.” Felicity says eagerly, as she moves two pieces on her plate.

 

“I prefer the shellfish.” Oliver offers as he grabs some pieces of the golden California roll.

 

“ _ Boring.”  _ Felicity declares teasingly, she holds one of her rolls expertly showing it to him, “as a doctor I should tell you the shrimp has much more cholesterol than salmon.”

 

“Says the woman who is current  _ bathing _ her roll in soya sauce.” Oliver counters back, just as he pops his into his mouth.

 

“ _ Touché.”  _ Felicity says with a grin, just before she eats her first roll, moaning softly.

 

Oliver is so busy watching her eat, he’s forgotten about his own pieces in front of him. Just as Felicity is about to take a sample of another roll, the sound of a pager goes off.

 

“ _ No _ . I wanna eat!” Felicity whined, looking at the rolls with forlorn as she grabs her purse.

 

“Actually, it’s mine.” Oliver says with a frown his pager already pulled from the clip of his jeans, he reads the fluorescent message rolling across his screen and sighs already getting to his feet. “There has been a fire at an apartment complex on 5th street, they need as much help has possible. I’m so sorry, Felicity.”

 

“I cancelled on you the first time.” Felicity says with an understanding smile, she looks at him with hopeful blue eyes, “third times the charm?”

 

“Really?” Oliver asks in surprise.

 

Felicity looks at him sheepishly, “Only if you want to.”

 

“Yes!...I do..yes.” Oliver says eagerly, wincing when his knee hits against the table in his haste as her words.

 

Felicity giggles lightly as she gets to her feet walking around the table to meet him, “Great! Maybe next time we’ll actually get to dessert.”

 

Oliver eyes bulges at her insinuation, and Felicity looks back at him in horror her cheeks pinking up in embarrassment, “not that I’m propositioning you. It’s still technically a first date and I’m not that kind of girl.”

 

“Felicity, it’s okay. I know what you meant.” Oliver says taking her hand squeezing it gently and stopping her mid ramble. 

 

They stand there in the middle of the restaurant hands still clasped as they stare at each other, when Oliver’s pager peeps again pulling them both from the trance they found themselves in.

 

“I..uh...should really go.” Oliver says apologetically, he looks down at their half eaten dinner and Felicity waves him off easily.

 

“It’s fine. I got it. You go save some lives.” She says with a smile already taking her seat and popping another piece of sushi in her mouth. When Oliver just stands there uncertain she shakes her head, “Oliver  _ go _ . Next one’s on you.”

 

Oliver grins and squeezes her hand one more time before he runs off and for the first time in a long time he really hates his job.

 

He’s halfway on his way to his car when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out and grins when he sees a message from Felicity.

 

_ Im working night shifts the rest of the week, Sunday lunch at the little cafe Pedros? Maybe we can finally have that ice cream? _

 

_ On you of course ;)  _

 

**_Depends once you don’t let my ice cream melt while I wait for you. Again_ **

 

_ Rude. Right now we’re tied Mr. Queen.  _

 

**_Touché_ **

 

**_Good night Dr. Smoak. I look forward to our next first date._ **

 

The response he receives is a string of various emojis that has him smiling all the way to the fire station.

 

* * *

 

Felicity looks at the bright red fire trucks that are lined up in a row, looking far bigger than she thought they were. The fire station is surprisingly quiet, she’s walked up the small driveway without a person in sight. She clutches her handbag closer to her chest walking into the garage and still is greeted with silence. 

 

She frowns slightly, not expecting the fire station to be so dead, certainly takes away the element of surprise if she has to call Oliver to meet her outside.

 

“Hello? Anyone here?” She calls out tentatively a she ventures further into the garage, pushing open the first door she sees.

 

“Who’s there?” A voice calls out  just as she steps into and open area that looks more like a studio apartment than any kind of office, minus a kitchen.

 

“Hi, I’m looking for Oliver Queen?” Felicity calls out tentatively, now wondering if this was a complete and utter  fail.

 

“Oh another groupie.” A voice calls out sounding almost bored at the notion.

 

“ _ Dude.  _ That’s the girl.” a vaguely familiar hisses, “the one that stood Oliver up.”

 

Felicity rolls her eyes as she turns the corner and sure enough she sees the young firefighter from a few weeks ago along with another one looking at her like she’s a specimen on a Petri dish.

 

“Boys.” She greets, “I’m looking for Oliver.”

 

“ _ Felicity?” _ Oliver’s familiar calls out in surprise, he enters from a nearby room, wearing a grey SCFD T-shirt and sweats but it’s the brightly coloured “kiss the chef” apron that gives her pause.

 

“Hey, I thought since work always seems to interrupt our date, I’d bring our date to work.” Felicity says shyly as she raises her hand that holds a plain white bag with food. “I mean...I know you are working but I was hoping you had time for lunch? With me.”

 

She hears snickers from the peanut gallery behind them and her cheeks pink, Oliver’s eyes never leaves her as he calls out gruffly to the two men. “Ramirez take Harper and watch the chili.”

 

“You’re not going to finish the chili?” Ramirez whines petulantly.

 

“It only needs 5 minutes and then put it on warm.” Oliver calls out to them, when neither of the men leave, Oliver spins around to glare at them, “do you want to add more drills to training this afternoon…”

 

That seems to get both men going and they quickly scurry off, grumbles about Oliver not being able to threaten more drills can be heard just before they disappear behind a door.

 

Oliver rolls his eyes clearly hearing their grumbles, but instead focuses on her and takes a step towards Felicity a hand cupping her elbow as his smile widens. “This is a nice surprise.”

 

“I brought sandwiches and two kinds of juice.” Felicity says shyly as she out a small can of fruit juice from her handbag. “A quick lunch.  I know we both had to cancel lunch last weekend and we agreed to dinner and a movie next weekend, which is very ambitious of us given our track record but I wanted to see you now. I hope that’s okay….”

 

Felicity trails off when Oliver cups her cheek tilting her chin upwards and lowers his lips onto hers in a gentle sweet kiss that is over before it begins.

 

He looks at her with pink cheeks and a sheepish expression, “sorry, I just really wanted to kiss you I should have…”

 

But this times Felicity is the one to cut him off by raising on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. She pulls back, her hand lingering on his chest  as she brushes the embroidery with her finger tips, “is it like mistletoe, and it’s custom to do what it says, right?”

 

Oliver laughs wholeheartedly as he pulls her in for another kiss this time with much more certainty. When they pull back Oliver grins at down, “it was a joke gift, when I made fire Marshall, but jokes on them.”

 

Felicity laughs and raises the bag of food, “you wanna eat?”

 

She moves towards one of the tables and chairs in the large room but Oliver pulls her back with a stop, “I have a better place. Less likely to have an audience.”

 

He tosses his apron to the  side just as there is a loud clatter and the door from the kitchen door shuts loudly followed by loud hisses. “Sorry about them.”

 

Felicity laughs as she allows him to to pull her through the room and through another door, and up a small flight of stairs, “you’ve met my best friend. Inappropriate is her middle name.”

 

“Wait till you meet  _ my  _ best friend. Sounds like he and Iris would get along great.” Oliver throws her a grin as he pushes open a large metal door and they find themselves on the roof of the fire station. There is some exercising equipment thrown haphazardly on one side, but to the very back there is a small clear area and Oliver pulls her along. He leaves her to take in the view of most of the city, as the fire station was located at the top of a hill. 

 

When he comes back a few seconds later it’s with a large grey blanket that Felicity knows as one of those they use to put out fires, this one is well worn and has a few holes.

 

“Sorry couldn’t get anything better.” Oliver says sheepishly as he spreads the blanket out. Once they are seated, he turns to her with a grin, “it’s a little dirty up here but...”

 

“The view is pretty amazing.” Felicity concludes with awe, “you can even see the lake from here.”

 

“I’ll have to bring you in winter, after the snow falls.” Oliver declares easily as he takes the offered sandwich, “I can’t wait to take Will tobogganing. He’s old enough to enjoy the snow now. Or at least old enough to be out in the snow, by then he’ll be walking and everything.”

 

“That would be fun to see,” Felicity says thoughtfully, “being a doctor I tend to see kids at their worst and never just get to see them be kids, you know?”

 

Felicity bites into her sandwich but then frowns as she goes over her words, “ I just invited myself to a day out with your son. I’m sorry.”

 

“Felicity, don’t be ridiculous. Of course you’re invited.” Oliver said with a laugh “these are really good.”

 

“Right?” Felicity says enthusiastically, “I found it one my way to work I was getting desperate and took a chance on this little hole in wall place, but it’s amazing. They know me by name and everything.”

 

“I am not at all surprised.”

 

They fall silent as they both focus on their lunch but unlike last time, it isn’t awkward and they share soft smiles as they continue to eat.

 

After she finishes off her sandwich Felicity lies back on the blanket and stares up at the various white fluffy clouds in the sky, the summer sun casting a warm glow over them.

 

“Can you see the stars from here?” Felicity asks curiously, “are you far enough away from the city to see them?”

 

“Some nights, but there is a better place to see them.” Oliver explains, “have you explored Star City since you moved?”

 

Felicity shakes her head in the negative, she only moved here at the beginning of Winter just shy of six months, she and Iris keep making plans to explore the city more but other than trying out a few spin classes neither of them have taken time to explore the city both either busy with work or in Iris case spending time with her now fiancé.

 

“There is park that I use to go to all the time as a kid with a beach and everything, Thea and I were planning on taking William now that it’s gotten warm enough to go swimming. Would you like to come with us, once you’re free that is.” He looks at her so hopeful reminding Felicity when he first asked her out and Felicity just  can’t say no.

 

“Thea is your younger sister right?” Felicity asks with uncertainty, “and she won’t mind if I tag along?”

 

“Definitely not, she wants to meet you.”

 

“You told her about me?” Felicity asks in surprise, the  _ already  _ hanging between them. 

 

They can barely coordinate their schedules to meet up for a  _ first  _ date. It’s almost been a  _ month _ since they first met and they already had to reschedule three times on each other. Felicity hasn’t put any kind of label on a first date although she will admit to only herself that she is already attached to Oliver. Despite that, she would never god forbid tell her  _ mother _ about him.

 

“Thea is my go to babysitter.” Oliver explains, his blue eyes are piercing Felicity as he sobers. “Felicity, I have a son.”

 

Felicity chuckles lightly clearly not getting his meaning when he doesn’t laugh, “Yea Oliver I know that, I met him, cute, huge flirt. Which I can now say I see where he got it from.”

 

That earns her a smile but Oliver is still looks at her seriously, “no I mean, I have a  _ son _ . I’m not saying this to scare you but...I can’t do casual...I won’t. I haven’t done the dating thing since William was born….I just...I’m dating with the intention of it going somewhere.”

 

“Oliver…” 

 

“Wait let me finish.” Oliver says quickly as he sits up straighter, “I’m not asking anything of you in terms of William. I’m just letting you know I can’t do a casual thing. I don’t have that kind of time and honestly I don’t want to spend that time away from my son with someone who wants to have some fun and then  end it when they get bored. I know this was a lot to throw at you on a first date, but I prefer to be upfront about it now, rather than later on.”

 

“Yea.” Felicity says with a laugh, her heart racing as she plays over his words.

 

He looks at her crestfallen, clearly having already decided where this conversation is going. Felicity rolls her eyes sitting up and mirroring his posture, “okay, first off if we’re doing this thing you gotta stop  _ that.” _

 

She gestures to his face and Oliver frowns now confused, “making decisions for me.  You can’t give me options and then choose for me it doesn’t work like that. Not for things like this. Oliver, I asked  _ you _ out first, while I was holding your son. I was.. _ am  _ fully aware of the kind of responsibilities you have. If I wanted something casual, I would have let Iris create an online dating profile for me ages ago. I don’t try  _ this _ hard on something I don’t see going anywhere. I don’t have that kind of patience or frankly that kind of time. I’m 30 years old and halfway through one of the toughest surgical fellowships in the country. My time is hardly my own, and if I choose to spend time with you it was not a decision I took lightly.”

 

“So we’re on the same page then?” Oliver asks with uncertainty after her long winded explanation.

 

Felicity laughs, as she takes his hand squeezing it tightly, “we may have had the most intense conversation for a first date ever, but we are on the same page.”

 

“Good.” Oliver nods with finality and leans forward to kiss her, Felicity sighing against his mouth. “Besides this is like our third or fourth attempt at a first date. I don’t think normal was ever in the books for us.”

 

Felicity grins grabbing Oliver by the collar of his T-shirt and pulling him in for another kiss, Oliver’s wide eyes of surprise making her smirk against his lips.

 

“Good cause I  _ really _ like doing that as well,” Felicity says cheekily as they both pull back lips red and slightly swollen. She looks at him with uncertainty their fingers still interlocked, “but with William I’m not sure... I don’t…”

 

“I don’t expect you to be anything you don’t want to be.” Oliver clarifies.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to  _ ever  _ it’s just…”

 

“Hey… it’s okay I get it. If either of us change our minds down the line we’ll talk about it then alright?” 

 

Felicity nods in agreement just as Oliver leans in to kiss her again, effectively ending the conversation, for now. She’s just grateful that he understands where she is coming from, it’s one thing to commit to dating but it’s a whole other thing to commit to a child. Something she never really saw herself doing  _ ever _ . She just doesn’t think it’s wise to bring that up to Oliver, quite yet.

 

A sudden strill of an alarm startles Felicity so badly that she knocks her forehead hard against Oliver’s her glasses clattering to floor with a thud. She places her hand on her chest and looks at him in alarm. “That goes off each time there is a fire? How do you guys not have more incidents of heart attacks?”

 

Oliver laughs as he gently slips her glasses back on her face. Her cheeks redden at the intimate gesture but when the alarm goes off again he quickly moves to gather the trash, “you get use to it. If it a serious case the alarm will go on longer. So you see how it already ended? It could be a false alarm or not. A few of the guys will be getting ready to suit up and go.”

 

“And you have to suit up each and every time, damn.” Felicity says remembering the heavy equipment Oliver had with him on their second meet up.

 

“Yes, it’s why people should not pull fire alarms as a joke. Or you know put plastic in ovens, or things that can catch on fire easily, “ Oliver gives a pointed look laughing when she shoved him lightly as they make their way down the stairs.

 

“I’m just surprised we were able to make it through our entire meal before getting interrupted.” 

 

“Even got to dessert.” Oliver teases.

 

Felicity stops a few steps below Oliver and spins around smirking up at him, “ _ That _ is not the kind of dessert I was thinking of.”

 

She laughs when Oliver misses the next step and almost goes tumbling into her but catches himself on the railings of the stairs. 

 

“You’re a little bit evil, you know.” Oliver says with a cough red in the face.

 

“I know.”

 

“ _ Smoaky?”  _

 

Felicity spins around in surprise at the old nickname. She laughs when she sees a familiar face standing a few feet away leaning against a table almost fully dressed in his uniform. “Tommy Merlyn as I live and breathe.”

 

“What the hell are you doing on this side of of the  _ country?”  _ Tommy asks with a laugh walking up to her and scooping her off the stairs and into a hug.

 

“ _ Smoaky _ ?” Oliver calls out his voice laden with confusion as he looks back and forth between the two suspiciously.

Felicity laughs as she slaps Tommy playfully to put her down, “ I should be asking you the same thing Merlyn. I hope you didn’t drag your pathetic ass all the way across the country just to follow my best friend.”

 

“Wait, Iris is  _ that _ Iris?” Oliver chimes in looking at the two with slightly less apprehension than before but still confused.

 

Felicity laughs at his question moving to stand closer to Oliver, her hand resting on his back as she smiles at him reassuringly before turning to look at Tommy sternly, “I guess I should be glad you aren’t telling people that Iris is  _ your _ Iris.”

 

“She would be if she just give me a chance instead of following that puppy dog Allen.” Tommy jokes good naturally,  “did Allen finally grow a pair and put a ring on it?”

 

“He did.” Felicity nods in confirmation, “except Iris proposed.”

 

“Of course she did.” Tommy barks out in laughter, he then looks between Felicity and Oliver his eyes widening, “wait Felicity, is  _ Smoaky _ ? Ollie how could you forget that detail?”

 

“I don’t even know who ‘Smoaky’ is.” Oliver points in exasperation clearly still put off at not being in the loop, “how do the two of you know each other?”

 

“I did my residency at Mass Gen in Boston.” Felicity explains, she can see the puzzle pieces slowly fitting into place on Oliver’s face. “I met Tommy my first day working in the ER. He was the annoying paramedic that was trying to tell me how to do my job.”

 

“No I was making sure the green eye intern didn’t kill  _ my _ patient.” Tommy counters teasingly. “I met her best friend a few weeks later at one of those bars residents like to live in and I fell in love.”

 

Both Felicity  _ and _ Oliver scoff at the notion, Felicity places her hand on her hip at looks up at Tommy suspiciously, “That still doesn’t explain how you ended up in Star City and a firefighter. Six months after Iris and I moved here. You didn’t really follow her here right?”

 

This time Tommy scoffs at her question, “Iris  _ wishes.” _

 

_ “ _ She  _ really  _ does not.”

 

Tommy waves away her comment like she didn’t even speak and continues. “I’ll have you know doc. I moved to Star City over a  _ year _ and half ago decided to put out some real fires here.  _ Long _ before you and Ms. West graced our little city with your beautiful faces.”

 

“Still the charmer I see.” Felicity laughs with delight, her body acutely aware of Oliver’s fingers that are just lightly brushing against her side. 

 

“He’s actually being modest.” Oliver remarks dryly, “he moved back home when I told him the girl I had a one night stand with was going to have my baby and I was going to be a father.”

 

Oliver has yet to mention William’s mother other than one time in the exam room back at the hospital. After she asked Oliver  out she look into the baby’s file some more and there was no mother listed on file. She figured that Oliver would tell her that story in his own time and by the way Oliver tenses next to her she knows it was a good call on her part not to ask.

 

“You might actually have some redeeming qualities then Merlyn.” Felicity teases lightly hoping to diffuse the situation and by the way Tommy grabs his chest dramatically and Oliver hold on her loosens as he laughs, she realizes Tommy knows exactly what she’s doing. 

 

“You wound me, Doc.” 

 

“Seriously, if you had shown Iris  _ that _ side of you when you met her, you would have actually stood a chance, especially during that whole break thing.” Felicity points out thoughtfully.

 

“Nah, if I did, I would have been a rebound. Which for the record  _ I’m  _ totally cool with, but Iris wouldn’t have been.” Tommy explains with so much thought and insight that Felicity almost does a double take.

 

“Who  _ are _ you?” Felicity asks in amazement, “Did they give you a whole new brain in fireman school?”

 

“ _ Burn.”  _ Another voice taunts and Felicity sees the junior recruits from earlier slowly filtering both eating food from a large bowl what she can only assume is the chili Oliver had made.

 

“Man, you’re gonna let her talk to me like that?” Tommy asks Oliver indignantly.

 

“It’s fire academy, actually.” Oliver corrects Felicity, purposely ignoring Tommy’s request.

 

“Double burn.” The  _ other _ recruit chimes in Felicity thinks his name is Harper.

 

“I won’t stand for this abuse.” Tommy declares and spins on his heels and heads to the nearest door labelled “office”.

 

Oliver rolls his eyes and looks down at Felicity apologetically but she shakes her head still smiling, “I know he just likes to make a dramatic exit.”

 

“You  _ do _ know him.” Oliver says with a laugh, “I still can’t believe you two know each other.”

 

“Tommy was the one that actually told me about the pediatrician surgical fellowship here, because his mother is the chief of staff.” Felicity points, “so in a way we have Tommy to thank for us meeting.”

 

“Just don’t tell  _ him _ that it would go to his head.” Harper chimes in reminding Felicity they do have an audience of two.

 

“Roy’s right.” Oliver says with a laugh, he goes to continue but suddenly Tommy comes running out of the office, eyes blazing any hint of humour from earlier gone.

 

“Suit up. Captain says the fire is spreading quickly, they need all hands on deck.” Tommy makes a beeline for the garage door already putting on the last of his uniform. 

 

The two recruits follow suit, bowls of chili forgotten as they quickly move to follow suit.

 

“Sorry, about this. I’ll call you later?” Oliver asks kissing her quickly  before he follows the two men.

 

“Be careful!” Felicity calls out her stomach flip flopping the urgency in all their faces making her worry.

 

Oliver barely acknowledges her before he disappears behind another door. She doesn’t take it personal, all to familiar of how she herself gets swept up in the rush of the ER. The only thing she knows that when she enters the OR she’s 99.9% guaranteed to leave it unscathed. 

 

It’s not the same thing for Oliver and that worries far more than she thinks it should.


End file.
